Smurfs (1983)
Opening Credits * "Smurfs" * Created by: Peyo Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Gerald Baldwin * Associate Producer: Bob Hathcock * Supervising Story Editor: Gerald Baldwin * Story Editors: Patsy Cameron and Tedd Anasti * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Stories Supervised and Based on Concepts by: Peyo and Yvan Delporte * Story Direction: Ron Campbell, George Cannata, Bob Curtis, Larry Latham * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Jack Angel, Jered Barcvlay, Michael Bell, Lucille Bliss, Bill Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Philip Clarke, Peter Cullen, Keene Curtis, Julie Dees, Walker Edmiston, June Foray, Joanie Gerber, Danny Goldman, Bob Holt, Kip King, Allan Lurie, Don Messick, Larry Moss, Alan Oppenheimer, Phil Proctor, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Janet Waldo, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell, Alan Young * Title: Gerald Baldwin, Bob Hathcock * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul Dekorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Davis Doi, Chris Otsuki * Layout Supervisor: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Margaret Parkes, Jaime Diaz, Nancy Avery, Christopher Boyer, Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Mark Hubley, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Ladau, D.T. La Vercombe, Michael Maliani, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, Phil Hormand, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, John Perry, Jean Perry, Shan Pruice, Rick Rouse, Linda Rowley. Dean Thompson, James Wahlberg, Roy Wilson * Animation Director: Tayk Kim * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Jaime DIaz, Don Patterson, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Allen Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Assistant Animation: Bronwen Barry, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Tom Cook, Ruth Elliott, Barbara Krueger, Leticia Lichtwardt, Jan Naylor, Andrew Phillipson, Dexter Reed, Lloyd Rees, Alex Topete, Julie Zakowski * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Animation Checkers: Gina Bradley, Kim Patterson, Cheryl White, Barbara Wiles * Final Checkers: Gloria Estrada, Shannon Fallis Kane, Nelda Ridley, Eleanor Silverman * Cel Painters: Marie Boughamer, Karen Greslie, Mary Jane Hadley, Beth Ann McCoy, Catherine Peterson, Paulette Sommer, Eve Valsatik, Debbie Weilhart, Micki Zurcher * Mark-Up: Claire Michele Moore, Catherine Peterson * Color Models: Karen Greslie * Xerography: Star Wirth * Xerox Checker: Nicolette Bonnell * Xerox Processors: Marlene Burkhart, Dan Conte, Martin Crossley, Geno DuBois, Gareth Fishbaugh, Richard Wilson * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory * Ink and Paint: Judy Champin * Painters: Abiud Alvarez, Sherrie Cuzzort, Kim Dahl, John Fredriksen, Shannon Fallis Kane, Marilyn Pierson, Linda Praamsma, Colene Riffo, Gay Smith, Kathy St. Germain, Hetta Van Elk, Denise Wogatzke * Paint Lab Technician: Ann Neale, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Assistant Paint Supervisor: Kathy St. Germain * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills * Camera: Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Bob Marples, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Roy H. Wade, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Sam Horta, Eileen Horta * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Catherine Mackenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Music and Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aries * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In association with SEPP International, S.A. * © 1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and SEPP International, S.A. * "Smurfs" is a trademark of SEPP International, S.A. "Smurfs" * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:SEPP International S.A. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:The Smurfs Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:NBC Category:PEYO Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:Flagman-Trade Category:HBO Max